


Christmas Together

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beards (Facial Hair), M/M, Rimming, Tavish really loves Solly's beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Day and Solly and Tavish are spending it together at the DeGroot castle. After a wonderful dinner with Mama DeGroot, they retire to Tavish<br/>s room for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is a small gift for the people here and my followers on tumblr. I hope everyone i having a marvelous day!

For Christmas furlough, Tavish decided to take his love back home with him to Scotland. When they first arrived at Tavish’s home, Solly was amazed by how big the castle was, it was almost as big as Merasmus’ castle. After exploring the castle for a bit and marveling at the beautiful decorations, Solly quickly made himself at home. He could be found lounging around the fire place, eating a leg of lamb with Lieutenant Bites chewing on the expose bone, and every time he saw a maid he could tell them war stories much to their displeasure but they were too polite to decline. 

Christmas finally arrived, a foot of snow blanketed the surrounding land; creating the perfect atmosphere. Around the fire they exchange gifts; Solly giving Tavish a rather expensive bottle of whiskey and Tavish gave him a cast of fancy cigars. The rest of the day they spend their time with Mama DeGroot, Solly was listening to her stories with great enthusiasm and telling some of his own. Tavish occupied himself with a book as he listen to the two, giving the occasional chuckle and input when needed. Lieutenant Bites soon joined him, curling up in his lap much like a cat would. 

Soon the conversation moved to the dining hall where Christmas dinner waited. The cooks didn’t hold back, the table was covered in traditional Christmas foods and some Scottish dishes. Solly was quick to fill his plate up and dug in, loudly exclaiming his love for the food. Tavish just chuckled and shook his head, his love was just too cute and just a tad obnoxious sometimes. He grabbed his own plate and sat across from Solly while his mum sat at the head of the table. For a bit it was comfortable silence, everyone too busy eating. It was soon enough that a conversation started and Tavish was left with staring at Solly.

The other was wearing the Christmas sweater that his mum gave him, it was a little big on him but looked adorable on him. And that beard, god did Solly look great with one. He had grown one out because of the cold and now it was thick and just plain glorious. He sighed as he watched the other, watching as he laughed and how Solly’s beard moved with his expressions. Tavish thought how soft it was, how he loved the feel of it against his face. That led to thoughts about how that beard would feel against his hips as he fucked Solly’s throat. He blinked, well that was something wasn’t it. Tavish awkwardly cough and shifted in his seat, that thought sent a wave of heat to his groin. He tried to get comfortable but couldn’t, he couldn’t stop thinking about doing things to his love. Finally he had enough and stood up, causing Solly to look over and raise a brow. 

Tavish smirked and walked over, standing next to his love as a hand moved to Solly’s face. His fingers brushed against the soft beard before weaving them in. Tavish couldn’t help but groan softly as the soft strains moved against his hand. He watched as Solly lean against the touch, letting out a small, soft sigh. Before things got too heated and just remembering that his mum was right here, Tavish let out another cough and stopped.

“We’re going to have to call it a night….long day and all” he said to his mum. She nodded and waved them away, wishing them a Merry Christmas. 

With a nod, Tavish tug Solly up and took his hand to lead him out of the dining hall and into the hallway that lead to his room. Once a good ways away, Tavish stopped and turned to Solly. Placing his hands on the other’s shoulders, he pushed Solly up against the stone wall. His hands slowly move their way up to Solly’s face, tangling them in his beard as he lean in for a kiss. It was gentle and Solly immediately relaxing into it. His own hands moved to wrap around Tavish, lightly gripping the back of his shirt. Tavish groaned and started to rub along Solly’s face, absolutely loving the feel of the soft hair against his rough hands. 

It looked like Solly enjoyed it too from the little purrs and sighs coming from him. A shift of his hips and he brushed against Tavish’s half hard cock. Tavish groaned and pressed Solly against the stonewall, his hips moving against the others making him groan again. Tavish realized this was getting too heated for the hall, wouldn’t want the help to see them. 

“Let’s go to my room…we’ll have more fun there” he purred. Solly nodded and moved to kiss Tavish’s cheek.

Tavish purred and stepped back, keeping a hand on Solly’s face. His fingers weaved and rubbed along the beard, causing the other to hum. The hand moved to take Solly’s hand, lightly grasping it before tugging him along. As Tavish lead the other to his room, he couldn’t help but appreciate all the garland and ornaments along the halls and windows. Plaid draped the windows creating an elegant touch to the already beautiful scene. Tavish couldn’t help but chuckle at the small wreath on his door. He held it open for Solly and closed the door, making sure to lock it so there was no interruptions. The room was nice and warm, thanks to the small fire in the corner which of course was decorated. There were other small touches of pine and small garlands around. He had to stop and appreciate the view, also catching a good glimpse of Solly’s wonderful ass. A smirk formed and he walked up behind his love and wrap his arms around him. He nuzzled the back if Solly’s neck and purred, moving a hand to paw at the other’s groin. 

“It seems that I missed a gift. I better unwrap it before the nights over” he purred. Solly chuckled and moved to look back at him.

“Yes….this gift can’t wait much longer” said Solly. 

With a purr, Tavish moved his mouth to Solly’s neck, licking a straight line up to his ear and nip the skin just below it. He purred and pulled Solly close, rubbing his hips against the firm ass. As he sucked at the neck, he carefully moved Solly over to his bed. The Scot stopped just in front of the bed and turned the other around, eyeing the mark on his neck. With a groan, he tugged and pulled Solly’s shirt off before pushing him back on the bed. 

Solly chuckled at the others eagerness and looked up at Tavish, his own cock getting hard. His own smirk formed and his hooked his thumbs under his pants and gave his best ‘come here’ look. Tavish’s smirk grew and he moved between Solly’s legs and lean down to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned heated, Tavish nipping the other’s lower lip before pushing his tongue in the willing mouth. His hips moved against Solly’s, creating wonderful friction. He moaned in the kiss, he could feel his cock grow. His hands roamed Solly’s chest, flicking harden nipples and tugging at chest hair. His fingers pinched and tugged at the nipples as he moved his mouth back to Solly’s neck. He kissed his way up to the other’s ear, sucking at it before moaning. 

“I...I want to fuck your throat. I want to feel your beard against me” he groaned against the lobe, his accent thickening.

Solly’s breath hitched and he nodded, god that sound good. Tavish purred and kissed his neck before crawling on the bed. He straddled Solly’s chest and moved to unzip his pants. Pushing them down somewhat, he took hold of his cock and gave it a stroke. He couldn’t help but moan, from the touch and the sight beneath him. Solly echoed his moan and open his mouth.

“Now that’s a pretty sight” mumbled Tavish. He moved the tip of his cock to the lower lip, smearing the precum along it before moving the cock in the waiting mouth. Lips wrapped around the harden flesh and Tavish couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped, the mouth was warm and perfect around his cock. The soft hair brushed against his cock and thighs, creating an interesting feel that left Tavish wanting more. Carefully he moved half way in, loving the mixture of the wet heat around his cock and the thick beard rubbing against him. With a moan he moved, hands moving to the back of Solly’s head and along his beard. He groaned as he moved, his love’s mouth felt wonderful. His breath hitched when he felt the tongue move along the underside and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking. 

“Oh…now that’s good…..keep that up love” he groaned. Solly purred and traced along the vein as the cock moved. His hands moved to Tavish’s hips, lightly rubbing the skin before moving to grip his firm ass. He purred again, smiling around the cock as he felt a hard thrust. Looking up at Tavish, Solly couldn’t help but moan; the other was incredibly hot like this. Eye half closed, a dark blush along his cheeks, and that tongue poking out between those lips; god it drove Solly crazy. Another moan escaped him and he moved his thumbs between the cheeks to rub along the tight hole as he gave a soft suck. 

Tavish moaned and gasped out, moving his hips back and forth between the different sensations. His thrusts grew faster, more desperate and less precise as his need grew. His grip on Solly’s hair and beard tighten, low moans and rough groans left him. Slowly he stopped moving, not wanting to cum just yet and getting a wonderful idea. He pulled out, trying not to whine at the loss of the heat but he knew he would get it back soon. Moving back a little he smirked down at Solly and gave him a kiss on the nose. 

“How about we change things up a little” he purred. He moved off of Solly and climbed onto the bed, grabbing the lube from the table before laying in the middle of the soft, plush bed. Solly followed him and moved to straddle the Scot and looked down at him, a little confused about what was going on. Tavish smirk grew, hands moving down to Solly’s hips and gently turned him. Getting the idea, Solly moved, facing away from the Scot and moved his hips above Tavish’s head. A hand wrapped around Tavish’s cock and he lowered his head to lick along the tip, his beard brushing against the shaft.

Moaning at the sensation, Tavish moved his own hands to Solly’s hips and pulled down his pants, revealing his nice, firm, soft ass. He grip and squeezed the cheeks before parting them to reveal the tight hole. Licking his lips, he lean forward, and the tip of his tongue touching the twitching hole. He moved it around the hole a bit before flattening his tongue and licked a straight line up. He heard Solly gasp and smirked, repeating it a bit before moving back to the hole to lick around it; trying to loosen it up. 

Solly gasped again and tried to focus on sucking the head as his own pleasure build. He moved his mouth down on the cock, tongue licking around the head and underside. He pushed his hips back against that wicked tongue, his moan muffled by the hard flesh. As the tongue moved against him, he felt himself relax under the touch. In a matter of seconds Solly let out a pleasant moan as he felt the tongue wiggled in him. His vibrations danced along Tavish’s cock, making the other moan as well. The tongue moved in as far as it could before stopping. Tavish wiggled it around before starting to fuck Solly with it. The other groan and started to move his head along the cock, stopping every now and again to suck at the tip. 

Tavish moaned and tighten his grip on Solly’s ass as he fucked him. He lightly spanked the firm ass before moving the hand to the hard cock, thumb slowly rubbing along the tip and the other fingers brushed along the harden shaft. He groaned when he felt Solly moan and gasp, his hips bucking down in the touch. Tavish smiled and started to move his hand with the thrusts, moving his own hips up into that hot, wonderful mouth. 

Solly groaned and pulled off to look back at the Scott. The way the other was touching him made his head spin. A hand moved to the cock and he stroked it as he moved back to suck the tip. That got a delicious moan from Tavish and he smiled around the tip. He picked up his pace and moved his hips back again, feeling close. He felt Tavish move faster, his pleasure increasing with every stroke and thrust. He was determine to make Tavish cum first though so he gave a good hard suck. He was greeted with a sharp thrust, Tavish’s hips and himself were lifted off the bed a couple of inches, and a low, rough moan from Tavish as he came. Solly purred as the taste of cum touched his tongue and swallowed it down. When he drank every drop, he slowly pulled off, licking the tip clean. His head moved to Tavish hip as he quickly moved his hips back, his moans filling the room clearly. His hands grip Tavish’s pants, the muscles in his legs started to twitch and his toes dug into the sheets. With his loudest moan, he came; hips moving down against the hand as his cum coated Tavish’s chest. Slowly he felt Tavish’s tongue move out of him and whined as those warm hands left him. With a sigh, he moved off of Tavish and on his side on the bed. 

The bed shifted and he heard his love walk toward the bathroom, most likely cleaning himself off. Solly moved to his back and let out a content purr, he felt so light. When Tavish came back, he smiled up at him and reached up for him. Tavish smiled back and moved into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. Solly chuckled and held the other close, shifting so Tavish's head was tucked under his. 

"Merry Christmas Tav” he mumbled. A small yawn escaped him and he sighed, today has been perfect. 

“Merry Christmas love” replied Tavish. He nuzzled against the other’s beard and hummed. What a perfect Christmas, he couldn't wait to see what the new year would bring. He moved his head and kissed Solly's cheek, smiling at the other softly. He looked up when he felt something move on the bed and saw Lieutenant Bites walking toward them. The little critter moved to Solly's head and curled up, letting out a soft yawn. Tavish smiled and moved to pet the raccoon before moving back to Solly's chest, listening to the other's heartbeat. His body relaxed and soon the room was filled the both Tavish's and Solly's snores, echoing off the stonewalls as snow started to fall.


End file.
